bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood was a werewolf (formerly a vampire-werewolf hybrid of Niklaus Mikaelson's bloodline) and formerly a member of the Mystic Falls Gang. He was the ex-boyfriend of Caroline Forbes, Vicki Donovan and Olivia Parker. Tyler was a member of the Lockwood Family and Asipi Werewolf Bloodline. History Early Life Tyler was born to Mayor Richard and Carol Lockwood on February 10, 1993, in Mystic Falls, Virginia. After discovering that the werewolf gene runs through his family, Tyler was scared to become a werewolf himself and his fears became true when he accidentally killed Sarah and triggered the curse. Caroline Forbes, a vampirewho wasn't his friend, offered her support to him, helping him through his first transformation and preparation for his new life. Tyler eventually fell for Caroline, but questioned their relationship when Jules, another werewolf and Mason's friend, told him that Caroline and two other vampires, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, killed Mason. Finding out that this was true, Tyler felt betrayed and leaned towards the werewolf brethren. He hesitated to help Caroline when she and the Salvatore's were at the brink of death, which hurt her, causing her to cut off their friendship. He was the one who revealed Mason's plan to break the curse to Jules and her boyfriend Brady. He then helps them find the moonstone and the doppelgänger. Stefan reveals to Tyler that Jules and Brady had lied to him and that Elena would die in the ritual to break the curse. He releases Stefan who kills Brady before he can capture Elena during which time the rest of the pack is killed by Elijah. He then decides to leave town with Jules, the only survivor, with a promise that she wouldn't lie to him anymore. After receiving a phone call from his mother telling him that she had an accident and was in the hospital, Tyler and Jules returned to Mystic Falls. They were both captured by Maddox and Greta Martin, witches working for Klaus, and were to be used in the sacrifice that would make Klaus a vampire/werewolf hybrid. Tyler and Caroline, who had also been captured for the sacrifice ritual, were rescued by Damon, who was later bitten by Tyler during his transformation. Tyler and Caroline eventually start a relationship, which becomes rocky when he becomes Klaus' first successful hybrid. His life is made much easier when his transformations cease to happen unwillingly and Tyler becomes very respectful of Klaus, trying to sabotage his friends' plots against him, which is later revealed to be due to a sire bond. Personality Physical Appearance Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Richard Lockwood Tyler and his father never had a good relationship, because he was a horrible parent and treated him poorly. On several occasions, Richard intervened because Tyler did something in public where Richard felt ashamed of him. When Tyler and Jeremy got into a fight at a Career Night at Mystic Falls High School, Richard and Alaric stopped it, and Richard brought the two of them outside. Tyler's father tried to get the two of them to fight each other, even though they didn't want to fight any longer. Tyler's father also had a talk with him when Tyler got into a fight with Matt, where he then pulled Tyler to the side and hit him and told Tyler "That is the last time you ever embarrass this family again". On Founder's Day, Richard was angry at Tyler for not going home when he was asked to. This could be a reflection of his concern for Tyler's safety during the rounding up of the vampires, or it could be his dislike when his son disobeys him. Richard then grabbed Tyler by the arm, and says to his son "If I tell you to do something you do it". Tyler then tells him to get off, showing that he has finally stood up to his father and that he has finally had enough of his father's controlling attitude. During his father's funeral, Jeremy Gilbert comes into Tyler's father's study to comfort Tyler, but Tyler rebuffs his attempts and acknowledges that his father was a "dick", and that he knew his father's shortcomings. After the funeral, he revealed to his mother that he had always hated his father for treating him poorly. After Richard's death, Matt Donovan made fun of Tyler's father and poured alcohol over his picture. Tyler gets angry; possibly displaying some concern for his father. Tyler never talks about his father after this, perhaps because he doesn't want to be reminded of what kind of person his father was, and maybe to forget about him completely. Carol Lockwood Tyler seems to have grown up with a distant, but a somewhat positive relationship with his mother. It is only after the death of his father that Carol began to have a closer relationship with her son. When Mason Lockwooddisappeared once again, Carol informed Tyler that "I guess it's just you and me now". Although he doesn't show it very well, Tyler is clearly fond of his mother, even returning to town after her accident. After Klaus Mikaelsonmurders Carol as revenge for Tyler trying to kill Klaus, Tyler originally wanted vengeance for her death. However, Tyler seems to have given up seeking vengeance for her death and continues to mourn Carol's death. Caroline Forbes When Tyler triggered his curse, Caroline Forbes wanted to help him. Though Damon demanded her not to be his friend, she did. Tyler once asked whether she is a werewolf, Caroline laughed and said she is a vampire after a skirmish. When the first Full Moon came, Caroline helps him through the first transformation and it seems they form a special bond. The two become closer and eventually began a romantic relationship. Due to Klaus falling in love with Caroline, their relationship has become strained. Klaus promised that he will kill Tyler and Caroline pleased Klaus to let him live. Klaus told her to tell Tyler to leave town and hide which after a painful goodbye he did. They leave each vowing that they will find a way to be together again. Tyler returns in For Whom the Bell Tolls, and they break up in Monster's Ball, ending their relationship permanently. They still had feelings for each other, until Caroline slept with Klaus. After Tyler finds out, he is furious at her and this breaks their bond completely. After their angry tension was resolved after their post-breakup fight, they continue to remain good friends. Other Relationships Lockwood Family, Mystic Falls Gang, Mystic Falls High School, Tyler's Pack, Whitmore College * Mason and Tyler (Uncle/Nephew/Former Allies/Ended; Mason died) * Tyler and Vicki (Ex-Girlfriend/Former Friends) * Tyler, Vicki, and Jeremy (Former Love Triangle) * Jeremy, Matt and Tyler (Best Friends/Former Roommates/Allies) * Tyler and Matt (Best Friends/Former Roommates) * Jeremy and Tyler (Former Enemies/Close Friends/Former Roommates) * Elena and Tyler (Friends/Former Allies) * Tyler and Klaus (Enemies/Rivals) * Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler (Former Love Triangle) * Tyler and Hayley (Ex-Friends/Former Allies/Enemies) * Tyler and Olivia (Ex-Girlfriend/Former Allies) Appearances Name Trivia